MOBIUS'S LOVER
by Mimi Karuzawa
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis buta yang diasuh seorang diri oleh Ibunya..yang adalah penyanyi klub di Kota jajahan Amerika,Konoha. Naruto Namikaze, anak lelaki dari pemilik klub tempat ibu Hinata bekerja. Naruto yang selama ini merasa kesepian dalam lingkungan yang tidak sehat, tiba-tiba merasa terhibur dengan kedatangan Hinata. Diam-diam benih cinta hadir di hati mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**MOBIUS'S LOVER**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Shippuden ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hyuuga Hinata x Gaara Sabaku**

 **Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning**

Begitu banyak Typo bertebaran di muka bumi, alur cepat, penulisan yang sangat standard dan masih awam dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rate : M/ Angst/Hurt-comfort

.

.

.

.

Dibeta oleh **Snawta Qyrios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

( **Don't like. Don't read** )

Silahkan di-skip

.

.

Author Notes:

Cerita itu terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Negeri Ginseng-Korea. Sebuah drama lama dengan penggubahan. Saya berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti semua alur ataupun konflik dalam drama tersebut. Kali ini, bersama teman saya Snawta Qyrios, saya ingin menciptakan cerita berbeda dari setiap penulisan saya. Karena ini adalah fanfik genre Angst pertama saya. Jika ada kekurangan atau terkesan dipaksakan. Saya mohon maaf dan komentarnya untuk perbaikan dalam penulisan fanfik itu. Terima kasih. Kecup basah Author

Prolog

 _Gadis itu,_

 _Saat pertama kali mendengar vokalisasinya…_

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada suaranya._

 _Gadis itu,_

 _Saat pertama kali mencium aroma rambutnya…_

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada keharumannya._

 _Gadis itu,_

 _Saat pertama kali memegang tangannya_

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada kehangatan kulitnya._

 _Dan…._

 _Saat pertama kali melihat gadis yang seperti itu.._

 _Pemuda itu pun jatuh cinta kepadanya._

 _Seperti langit, bumi, dan laut.._

 _Dan hidup kita…_

 _Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan_

" _mengapa"_

 _Demikianlah, si gadis dan si pemuda jatuh cinta._

 _Seperti langit…_

 _Seperti bumi….._

 _Seperti laut…._

 _Seperti hidup selayaknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New York, 02 Januari 2008**

 _CIIITTTTTT!_

 _BRUGHH!_

 _Laju sebuah mobil mewah berhenti mendadak. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan menikmati malam kedua setelah pergantian tahun mendekati asal perempuan cantik, berambut panjang tergeletak dijalan. Sepertinya ia adalah korban tabrakan. Dilihat dari kondisi fisik luar Nampak tidak parah sebab tak ada darah yang terpancar. Mungkin sang pengemudi lebih dulu menginjak rem-nya dengan kuat._

 **1st POV Hinata**

 _Gelap..semuanya gelap. Aku berada dimana?_

" _Hinata…"Suara itu…suara yang tidak asing._

 _Aku meraba-raba sesuatu di sekitarku. Kenapa semua gelap seperti ini? Sebenarnya aku berada dimana? Tempat ini dingin, bahkan helaan nafasku pun begitu terdengar dengan jelas._

" _Naruto…"_

 _Aku mencoba mencarinya. Rasa rindu dalam dada ku tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak. Aku ingin segera menemukan asal suara itu dan menjangkaunya. Air mata ku tiba-tiba saja menetes. Kenapa rasanya begitu jauh, padahal suaranya terdengar sangat dekat._

" _Kalung yang kuberikan ini, dulunya milikmu,kan? Aku kembalikan."_

 _Aku tersentak. Kalung? Kembali kenangan musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Saat aku bersama Naruto kecil_ _—_ _berada di dalam Goa, tepatnya bisa dikatakan kalau itu merupakan tempat rahasia kami berdua_ _—_ _ya hanya kami. Bahkan kedua orangtua kami pun tidak mengetahuinya. Hanya tempat itulah kami mencurahkan semua perasaan satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kehangatan walau hanya dengan berpengangan tangan, dan terkadang menyanyikan lagu dengan diiringi suara gitar yang dipetik oleh Naruto. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu_ _—_ _Tangan dingin Naruto yang sampai ini masih terasa dipori-pori kulit ku. Aku merinding, aku begitu merindukan sentuhan itu._

" _Tiup ini saat kamu membutuhkanku. Aku akan berlari padamu."_

 _Naruto kecil mengalunkan sebuah kalung dileherku. Sebuah pluit! Dia menjadikan pluit sebagai ganti bandul kalung._

' _Aku akan segera ada disisimu' Suara itu kembali terngiang._

 _Hentikan! Kenapa kenangan itu bermunculan?_

' _Hinata'_

" _Pembohong…"_

' _Kapan saja'_

" _Kau pembohong.."_

 _Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi. Lagi pula ruangan gelap ini siapa saja tolong keluarkan aku!_

 _Aku meringsut kebawah, kakiku rasanya tidak mampu menopang berat badan tubuhku. Gemetar, sambil menutup kedua telingaku, aku terus menangis._

" _Pembohong…"_

 _Dalam kegelapan aku terus menangis…._


	2. Chapter 1 MOBIUS

**MOBIUS'S LOVER**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Shippuden ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hyuuga Hinata x Gaara Sabaku**

 **Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning**

Begitu banyak Typo bertebaran di muka bumi, alur cepat, penulisan yang sangat standard dan masih awam dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rate : M/ Angst/Hurt-comfort

.

.

.

.

Dibeta oleh **Snawta Qyrios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

( **Don't like. Don't read** )

Silahkan di-skip

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 **Tokyo, musim gugur tahun 1995**

"Anak yankee, si Hidung Besar~ lalalala"

"Anak yankee, si Hidung Besar~ lalalala...Ibunya Naruto pelacur bule~hoihoi"

Beberapa anak terdengar menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Salah—itu bukan lagu, tapi lebih tepatnya sebuah umpatan, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul,dan menari-narikan tangan, mereka terus menerus mendendangkan nyanyian olokan.

"Naruto anakpelacur...Ibunya suka bule bau~~lalala~"

Tidak bosannya menghina anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berjalan di depan, ekspresi objek yang diolok biasa saja. Telinganya kebal, tuli. Untuk apa marah, toh itu adalah konsumsinya tiap hari, seperti nasi. Ia sudah bosan mendengar. Kalau melawan pun percuma, tidak ada hasilnya. Tapi, kali ini lain cerita.

Naruto kecil tajam dihunuskan.

"Uhh,anak pelacur marah!"

Netra safir memandang intens. Memancarkan amarah yang terpendam.

"Anak yang lain _mana_ mau berteman dengan anak pelacur."

Emosi tertahan semakin menguar. Kedua tangannya refleks mengepal di sisi paha.

"Lari!"

Benar bukan, begitu saja mereka sudah ketakutan. Apalagi bila Naruto melakukan perlawanan secara brutal. Sudah bisa ditafsirkan siapa yang menang.

Tertunduk. Trotoar jalanan tiba-tiba menjadi pusat pengamatan. Tidak ada tangisan atau gumaman. Bisu, kedua tangan semakin erat terkepal.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, dari dulu telapak tangannya siap meninju kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya terlahir dan tumbuh dalam keadaan sangat kesepian.

Bagai malam hitam tanpa bintang, dia kesepian seperti bulan. Padahal mata dan rambunya cerah berkilau seperti langit dan matahari. Sungguh perpaduan jiwa yang tidak serasi.

Naruto kecil—tiga belas tahun berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Naruto tumbuh adalah kota Konoha. Merupakan salah satu kota di dunia yang bereputasi miring. Kota yang tidak pantas ditinggali. Salah satu dari neraka di dunia yang dibuat oleh kebiasaan _pers_ Amerika yang seenaknya menggunakan sebagai perbandingan: Konoha lebih lebih kotor dari Negara Chalcutta. Lebih mengerikan. Lebih miskin. Naruto tumbuh besar di sebuah kota yang tidak pernah mengasihani dirinya. Kota yang tidak mempan terhadap cemooh dan ejekan. Penghinaan adalah lencana keunggulannya, bukti bahwa betapa suramnya masyarakat yang tinggal di sana.

Naruto tertegun, hatinya melongos. Melihat ibunya sedang bercengkrama bersama beberapa laki-laki _bule_ di depan rumah sekaligus tempat _Club_ untuk mereka—para perempuan pemuas nafsu dan laki-laki hidung belang.

Tak salah sebenarnya, teman-temannya mengejeknya—anak pelacur. Memang pada fakta yang diketahuinya ketika beranjak dewasa: Ibunya seorang PELACUR.

Wanita dewasa itu tertawa sambil sesekali menghisap puntung rokok. Lipstick menghiasi penuh bibirnya. Merah terang—senada dengan rambutnya yang tergulung. Lekuk lehernya yang putih terpamer mulus. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, hingga ibunya dan salah satu laki-laki _bule_ cekikikan bersama.

Naruto berjalan pelan—mendekat. Seketika itu, wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibunya, menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Sang wanita tersenyum. "Hei, Sudah pulang?"

Naruto terdiam, malas untuk menyahut pertanyaan, apalagi sekarang laki-laki _bule_ sedang merangkul ibunya dengan sangat mesra, di depan rumah mereka, di pinggir jalan, tanpa rasa malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Berkelahi dengan siapa lagi?"

Naruto langsung menyentak tangan dan mengeluarkan umpatan kasar."Minggir! Bau!"

"Ada-ada saja! Bau apa, maksudmu?"Tertawa. Rambut Naruto dielus.

"Bau _bule_ musem."Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah ibunya.

"Apa?"Ibunya yang bernama—Kushina—itu tertegun.

"Mama bau laki-laki _bule_ musem! Karena setiap hari berpelukan dengan _bule_ berhidung belang dan besar, berdansa dengan mereka!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras dihadiahkan. Menambah caruk maruk di wajah Naruto yang sudah dihiasi luka memar.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada ibumu! Memangnya untuk siapa aku hidup begini! Semuanya… untuk memberi baju, makan dan sekolahmu! Untuk siapa lagi,hah?!"

Kushina geram. Tega benar menghina dirinya yang sudah puluhan tahun berjuang mengumpulkan uang, bekerja keras demi kebahagiaan anak semata wayang. Sekalipun ia tahu profesinya tidak halal, karena memang tidak ada lagi cara bertahan hidup selain menjual diri. Pekerjaan berpenghasilan paling besar yang bisa dihasilkan dalam waktu singkat.

"Brengsek!Ya sudah, aku tidak mau sekolah lagi. Tidak usah pakai baju, tidak usah makan, dan tidak usah sekolah! Setuju!? Jadi ibu juga jangan berdansa dengan _bule_!"Naruto melempar tas, baju, sepatu yang melekat pada dirinya, terkecuali celana dalamnya. Barang-barangnya berserakan di jalan.

Sebuah konsekuensi pilihan. Jika memang ibunya melacur hanya untuk membiayai segala keperluan hidupnya, maka Naruto dengan senang hati bertelanjang badan agar ibunya berhenti menjaja kelamin.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!"Kushina sudah tidah bisa menahan amarah, giginya tertaut rapat.

Naruto berlari dengan keadaan hanya memakai celana dalam. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar hanya memperhatikan.

"NARUTO! PAKAI BAJUMU! KALAU KAU SAKIT AKU JUGA YANG REPOT!"Kushina terus -alih menoleh, Naruto tetap semakin cepat menapak kaki. Lambat laun mulai mengecil dari pandangan.

"Anakmu,ya? Wataknya temperamen sekali." Seorang wanita dewasa lain, cantik keluar dari rumah seperti Kushina, dia juga seorang ikal pirang, berpakaian dress terusan seksi, dipinggangnya tersemat sebuah menyiratkan keangkuhan.

"Kalau sudah bereskan barang, kenapa kau keluar?"

"Aku hanya survey tempat ini, ada tidak lelaki yang kaya dan tampan." Wanita bersurai pirang menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajah Kushina.

"Tak ada! Di sini semuanya sampah seperti kita! Jangan berpikir macam-macam, bekerja saja yang keras. Kalau kamu kerja keras, aku juga akan bayar setimpal. Katanya kamu harus kumpulkan uang untuk operasi anak perempuanmu. Tak usah berpikir macam-macam, bekerja sana. Anak itu…kecantikannya luar biasa, matanya harus dioperasi, supaya kecantikannya tidak sia-sia."

"Makanya, kalau aku dapat orang Amerika yang kaya…"

"Tidak ada! Kataku tidak ada! Apa kamu tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang?! Apa kurangnya orang Amerika sampai mau menikah dengan orang seperti kita? Kalau mereka kembali ke negeri mereka, banyak sekali wanita cantik di sana."

"Tapi, itu karena kamu tidak mengerti itu…tidak mengenal semua itu. Batas Negara, umur, kaya atau miskin. Kalau sedang jatuh cinta, semua itu takkan ada artinya."

Kushina memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang sulit , kemudian berlenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hatinya bergejolak, wanita itu ingin mengatakan arti cinta padanya? Kushina serasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seandainya saja, perjalanan hidup dan sakit hatinya bisa di pertontonkan di depan wanita pirang layaknya sebuah film lama, masih bisakah ia mengeluarkan kata demi kata arti cinta?

Kushina kembali teringat. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu—ia juga pernah menikah hanya dengan satu laki-laki. Menikah karena cinta, Meskipun hubungan mereka ditentang oleh masing-masing orang tua. Keteguhan hati merupakan kekuatan dahsyat. Sanggup menghalau berbagai peringatan dari orang-orang disekitar.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang datang dari Negeri Paman Sam menawarkan cinta sejati. Kushina yang pada saat itu masih terbilang belum matang untuk menempuh hidup berkeluarga, dalam sekejap disulap jatuh cinta.

Ibarat dibuat dahaga oleh Minato—calon suaminya—ditengah perjalanannya mengarungi padang pasir, dan Minato adalah mata air sumber kesegaran yang menyirnakan kehausan. Rasa yang pertama kali dikecap oleh wanita yang baru mengenal cinta. Sangat manis. Seolah jika cobaan seberat apapun menerpa akan mudah diterjang asalkan Minato dan dirinya tetap bersama. Namun, cinta tak selamanya berakhir dengan indah. Minato menceraikannya. Meninggalkannya demi perempuan lain. Satu kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Menghempaskannya kembali ke alam sadar. Ia yang selalu memuja satu cinta sekarang dibuat jatuh seketika.

Semenjak itu Kushina sadar. Bahwa cinta juga bisa menawarkan duri. Sakit sekali.

Selanjutnya hidup Kushina seperti kapal tak bernahkoda. Tanpa uang. Tanpa tempat tinggal. Hanya bermodalkan anak dalam gendongan. Terluntang lantung bak gelandangan.

Pernah suatu ketika, Kushina berniat untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Namun, belum dua menit menginjakkan kaki dirumah, ia diusir penuh murka.

Hidup Kushina menggendong Naruto yang saat itu berumur satu tahun,ia kesana-kemari mencari makan dan tempat berlindung. Tokyo—kota yang tidak bersahabat pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Kushina dan bayi kecilnya. Ia kembali lagi menjadi sampah masyarakat. Kembali lagi menjadi salah satu gelandangan yang tak punya tujuan.

Arah kakinya lalu mengantarkan Kushina ke Kota terpencil dari selatan Tokyo yang memberikan ruang pada Kushina untuk istirahat. Dari yang awalnya bekerja pada salah satu Bar,Kushina sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan uang hingga ia mampu membeli sebuah tempat Bar kecil. Dan pada akhirnya, rumah sekaligus bar kecil yang telah terbeli, Kushina gunakan untuk menampung beberapa wanita yang memiliki masa lalu sama dengan dirinya ataupun bermasa lalu kelam. Kushina memperkerjakan mereka. Menjadikan wanita-wanita tersebut berprofesi sama seperti dirinya. balasan, Kushina mendapatkan persenan yang sekaligus juga pendapatan rutin harian.

Begitulah kehidupannya terus bergulir sampai sekarang.

Jika ditanya apa alasan Kushina memilih pekerjaan penjaja badan. Pastilah Kushina akan menjawab, karena luka hatinya akibat pengkhianatan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di dalam goa kecil di sebuah bukit. Sedikit menyesal karena ia telah lari tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Dingin menyapa kulitnya yang tanpa pembungkus apa-apa. Hanya berpemalut dekapan tangan.

Seisi kota bisa terlihat dari tempatnya berada. Mulai pijaran lampu rumah warga yang bernyalaan karena malam telah datang. Anak-anak kecil yang berjalan pulang usai bermain, para orang tua yang melangkah santai menuju rumahnya setelah penat bekerja, menjadi siraman hangat bagi Naruto yang terpekur dalam persembunyian. Tawaran pemandangan yang menenteramkan. Bahkan,lukisan _Leonardo da Vinci_ pun tidak sebanding dengan permandangan yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Teduh, terlihat nyaman dan manis. Sajian kehidupan wajar yang sangat ingin sekali Naruto rasakan. Namun sayang takdirnya sungguh belok dari perkiraan. Meskipun begitu Naruto sudah sangat senang hanya dengan menyaksikan. Tidak salah Goa ini menjadi tempat favorit untuk menatap indahnya kehidupan orang-orang. Tempat kesukaan, tempat rahasia sekaligus tempat peraduan.

Pandangan dialihkan. Dilihatnya sebuah gitar tersandar di dinding goa. Gitar yang memang sengaja Naruto simpan dan dimainkan di kala ia sendirian. Bila butuh penghiburan, maka ia akan datang dan bernyanyi sambil memetik senar gitar.

Melalui alat musik pribadinya,Naruto telah menciptakan berbagai lagu. Nada demi nada mengalun dengan mudahnya. Mungkin ia punya bakat terpedam dalam bermusik. Bakat alami yang ibunya bahkan siapapun tidaktahu. Lagu karya Naruto rata-rata bernada sendu, lirih, siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan terseguk tangis. Karena tiap syair lagu Naruto disisipi makna dan arti dalam yang mampu menyesaki dada.

 _Can you hear me when I cry in desperation?_

 _Nothing comes along with my expectation_

 _How much pain and ache your felling_

 _Breathing?_

 _I gotta change this situation._

Nada demi nada tercipta, terbawa oleh angin dengan begitu lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, bula sudah begitu tinggi di peraduan. Naruto baru pulang pukul sebelas malam, hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

"Hei! Naruto! Katanya kau bertengkar dengan ibumu,ya? Masuklah. Semuanya sedang mabuk, takkan ada yang peduli kalau kau datang." Laki-laki yang bernama Iruka, pegawai club usaha milik ibunya, setelah berkata pada Naruto kembali sibuk melayani tamu yang datang.

Bunyi alunan musik disco terdengar nyaring di telinga. Menjadi _backsound_ pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto kecil. Laki-laki dan perempuan saling berdansa, bercumbu mesra. Pakaian seksi dan terbuka. Bau asap rokok, alkohol, parfum wanita menyengat menjadi satu dalam ruangan yang sudah diubah layaknya sebuah _club_ kecil. Naruto .Beginilah setiap hari yang ia temukan.

Jual minuman….

Jual tawa…

Jual diri….

Jual airmata dan keluh kesah, semuanya…

Tanpa ada yang mau peduli, dirinya masih belum cukup umur untuk dipertontonkan berbagai macam adegan bahkan Ibunya sedang asyik merayu lelaki hidung belang, berdansa bersama.

Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa pergi menjauh menuju, segera pergi menjauh menuju kamarnya. Jiwanya melolong . Hiruk pikuk alunan musik disco tidak serta merta menghibur hatinya yang hampa.

Naruto lalu sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari tempat _club_. Matanya jatuh pada sepasang sepatu _pink_ perempuan mungil. Dilihat dari ukuran, pemiliknya seumuran dengannya atau lebih muda darinya. Untuk pertama kali Naruto melihat sepatu wanita kecil di kediamannya. Biasanya hanya ia satu-satunya anak dari pelacur di mana ibunya bekerja di _club_. Pertanda bahwa ada pelacur lain yang menitipkan anaknya di tempat ini.

Terdengar sedikit bunyi deritan pintu digeser. Sengaja dilakukan agar tak membangunkan penghuni yang tidur di dalam. Kapasitas ruangan cukup untuk kamar dua orang. Dan di sana sudah ada seorang anak perempuan terbaring berbungkus selimut tebal di kasur lipat yang terhampar.

Rambut sang anak perempuan berwarna hitam—biru—atau ungu yang menurut Naruto warna yang unik, tergerai sangat indah di bantal. Lehernya juga putih menambah kesan cantik di sudut mata Naruto.

Sempat terpana sejenak akan sang bidadari kecil yang tertidur, Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan dan beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya. Menyisakan kesunyian bagi yang ditinggalkan.

 _Air…_

 _Kabut pagi hari…._

 _Laut yang dingin…_

 _Perasaanku yangbegitu hampa…_

 _Dingin dan sunyi.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Naruto berkelahi keesokan harinya sehabis makan siang. Sudah diputuskan ia harus melakukan perlawanan secara fisik agar bisa menyumbat ocehan hina anak-anak yang gemar mengolok dirinya. Ia tahu tidak ada satupun orang yang memihak padanya. Pembelaan diri pun Naruto lakukan seorang diri demi harga dirinya yang tinggal sereceh.

"Minggir!" Naruto melangkah lantang, berkata keras pada anak perempuan yang tengah duduk di depan pintu masuk. Ia kesal sepulang dari memukul seorang anak yang mengejeknya. Sedikit tidak puas, toh alih-alih melawan, anak yang dipukul malah menangis. Sangat tidak seru bagi Naruto.

Bukannya berpindah, sang anak perempuan setia anteng duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Minggir kataku! Kau tuli,ya!? Minggir!"

Tubuh sang anak perempuan didorong sampai terjungkang.

"Auw…" Anak perempuan merintih tangannya yang lecek akibat menahan berat badannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa melamun di depan rumah orang?" Naruto acuh. Jangankan untuk menolong, permintaan maaf pun enggan dilontarkan.

"Aku juga tinggal di sini." Anak perempuan itu mencoba berdiri. Meraba-raba pegangan."Ibuku menyanyi di sini. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku juga tinggal di sini." Sepertinya ia menghadap arah yang salah, Naruto berada di sisi satunya, namun anak perempuan itu berkata menghadap sisi yang tidak ada Naruto.

"Aku Hinata. Siapa namamu?"Hinata menyodorkan tangan, alih-alih sambutan perkenalan, malah kekosongan yang dapat.

Naruto melongo,apa Hinata tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang berdiri di sebelahnya?

Naruto berpindah tempat menghadap anak perempuan yang masih mengulurkan tangan ke udara. "Kau tidak bisa melihat?"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menyayangkan dalam hati. _Cantik-cantik buta_.

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Temperamen Naruto mulai melunak. Mungkin ia kasihan mengetahui Hinata seorang tuna netra.

"Oh! Kak Naruto?! Kata ibu, aku harus akrab dengan kak Naruto." Hinata tersenyum, pupil matanya pertama kali ini Naruto melihat perempuan dengan pupil mata besar, meskipun tidak tersirat cahaya di dalamnya.

"Si…siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak perempuan?"Naruto mendorong Hinata."Kita bukan teman!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto berlari masuk dan menutup pintu di balik pintu, Naruto merasakan tangannya gemetar, wajahnya memanas.

Seperti layaknya _deja vu_. Ketika malam datang dan music di _hall_ berdentum kencang, diruangan belakang hanya tersisa kesepian yang lebih kental daripada bau kosmetik para wanita penghibur. Kesunyian yang lebih besar dan lebih dalam daripada bunyi musik yang keras. Dan tinggallah mereka, Naruto dan Hinata saling berbicara, mereka sama-sama kesepian, sekarang mereka sedang duduk bertolak belakang dengan dinding sebagai pemisahnya.

"Aku benci malam.." Naruto berkata lirih, ia memeluk lututnya. Menjadikan lutut sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

"Kenapa?"Meski terhalang dinding tipis, Hinata masih bisa mendengar lirihan Naruto.

"Barang kali bagimu, siang dan malam sama gelap."

Hinata membatin, dia juga ingin memandang dunia seperti mereka yang normal.

"Begitulah…"

Hinata tertunduk wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan.

Malam itu, mereka bersama merasakan derita yang tajam. Hati Naruto dan Hinata mencair dengan manis seperti es krim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto! Ayo kita berangkat sama-sama!" Seorang anak perempuan seumuran Naruto berlari mengejar. Berusaha menyamakan langkah.

"Katanya, ada tante penyanyi baru ya di club? Tante itu beli krim buatan Amerika dan parfum banyak sekali dari Ibuku. Ibuku suka sekali dengan tante itu." Ia tertawa riang. Rambut pink nya bergoyang dipermainkan angin. Namun, objek yang diajak bicara tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Oh iya, anak tante itu buta ya? Sama sekali tidak bisa melihat?" Kali ini ocehan anak berambut pink bersambut. Naruto sedikit menggulirkan kornea matanya. Melirik. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan obrolan kali ini.

"Anak itu matanya besar sekali, terlalu aneh untuk orang Jepang,"

"Hn." Naruto hanya mengeluarkan kata ambigu. Tidak ada makna, namun tersirat sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya." Anak perempuan berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sepertinya ia senang memamerkan giginya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto kembali tidak menjawab. Langkahnya terhenti .Matanya memandang lurus objek di depannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, menuju objek yang dilihat Naruto. Tampak Hinata duduk termangu di depan pintu rumah dengan pandangan ke depan. Padahal apa yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan.

Naruto mendekat, sepertinya Hinata menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kak Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersenyum gembira.

"Wah! Bagaimana dia tahu kau Naruto? Jangan-jangan dia buta bohongan."

Sakura mendekat. Mendaratkan pantat di sebelah Hinata, menyamakan kedudukan. Hinata langsung menoleh. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat tapi ia bisa merasakan seseorang menatapnya. Sakura terkesima. Ia seperti melihat sebuah boneka hidup.

"Na..Naruto.." Sakura kembali berdiri. Menyikut pelan Naruto. Berbisik, "Anak ini…cantik."

"….."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Naruto sedang terpaku menatap Hinata. Wajahnya memerah. Sakura terdiam. Ia merasakan pertanda tidak baik. Naruto—laki-laki yang disukainya sejak dulu, tidak berkutik di depan Hinata yang sedang menatap tanpa makna pada mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu bulan Hinata tinggal bersama Naruto. Di mana ada Naruto maka disitu juga ada Hinata. Naruto sebenarnya enggan untuk mendekat, tapi Hinata selalu datang mengekor kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kak Naruto mau kemana? Aku ikut!" Hinata mengiring di belakang. Tongkat di tangan diketuk-ketuk di jalanan. Sebagai alat peraba matanya yang buta. "Ibu memintaku berteman dengan kakak."

"Kau tidak benar-benar buta kan?" Naruto mengeluarkan argumen sarkastis.

"Eh?" Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Naruto. Dirinya benar-benar buta. Kenapa malah dituduh hanya sekedar bohongan.

"Bagaimana anak yang tidak bisa melihat bisa mengekor dengan begini pandai!?"

Hinata sekarang mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

Tersenyum. "Aroma itu berasal dari kak Naruto. Pagi hari yang dingin, ketika membuka jendela, ketika langit biru dan anginnya dingin…ada suatu aroma. Tapi, bau itu membuat hatiku sedih, membuatku ingin menangis?"

Naruto mengendus bajunya. Rasanya ia sudah mandi dua kali sehari. Pakai sabun pula. Bajunya pun dicuci dengan pewangi pakaian. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh bahwa ia juga sering menyemprot parfum setiap hari. Jadi rasanya tidak wajar jika sekarang dirinya dikatakan bau. Apalagi aroma yang katanya ingin menangis tadi, mana ada aroma seperti itu di dunia ini. Naruto memandang remeh Hinata melalui saffire nya.

"Tidak mungkin aku bau seperti itu!"

"Sungguh kok."

"Pokoknya jangan ikutin aku! Menyusahkan saja!" Naruto menjauh, setengah berlari. Meninggalkan Hinata di belakang.

"Kak Naruto, kak Naruto." Tongkat Hinata terketuk-ketuk di jalan. Memanggil-manggil Naruto. Tapi si kepala pirang itu tetap tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kak Naruto—

TIIINN!

Sebuah klakson mobil terdengar panjang. Memberi tanda pada Hinata untuk segera menghindar. Rupanya ia berjalan menuju arah badan jalan. Sangat membahayakan.

"Akhh!" Hinata berteriak. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke aspal.

"Hei! Anak ingusan, mau mati ya?!" Sopir dalam mobil mengumpat.

Hampir saja Hinata tertabrak. Untungnya manuver mobil sempat dihentikan. Tubuh Hinata hanya terserempet dan tidak mengalami cidera.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan, menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Hinata terduduk di jalan. Bajunya kotor terkena air kumbangan kecil bekas hujan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia segera mendekat, menolong Hinata. Rupanya rasa kemanusian masih tersimpan dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka—"

Pupil Naruto membesar. Ia tersentak melihat raut wajah Hinata. Air matanya seakan sebentar lagi tumpah. Apa Hinata terluka? Apa mobil itu menabrak tubuhnya? Apa Hinata menahan sakit? Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"To..tongkatku…tongkatku.." Tangannya meraba-raba jalan. Hinata sedih. Ia tidak bisa menemukan tongkatnya. Naruto memperhatikan. Rasa kasihannya muncul. Ia kembali teringat kata-katanya yang mengatakan Hinata buta bohongan. Padahal ia tahu secara pasti, kalau Hinata memang benar-benar seorang tuna netra.

"Di..dimana.." Air mata Hinata sudah mulai mengalir. Suaranya mulai terdengar gemetar.

Naruto mengetahui tongkatnya dan segera melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu pakai tongkat lagi. Aku…akan selalu ada di sisimu." Tangan Hinata dipegang, Naruto membantunya berdiri. Hinata menggenggam tangan yang menawarkan kehangatan padanya. Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi ia seakan percaya hidupnya bersama Naruto. Laki-laki itu akan menjadi jalannya.

"Setiap saat, aku akan berjalan bersamamu, menggandeng tanganmu. Jadi, jangan lepaskan, ikuti aku dengan baik, mengerti?!"

Naruto tahu, ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika ia mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Ia yang dulu tidak suka direpotkan sesuatu, kenapa malah menawarkan diri untuk sesuatu yang menyusahkan dirinya nanti.

"Ya.." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

 _Tak akan kulepaskan…dan akan kuikuti dengan baik..sampai kapanpun._

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Matahari sore menjadi saksi janji mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdir untuk mereka. Suatu hadiah penantian panjang. Menguji hati Naruto dan Hinata.

Sejak saat itu Hinata selalu bersama Naruto, bermain bersama, sekolah bersama. Genggaman itu tidak pernah Naruto lepaskan. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto merasakan kehadiran Hinata dalam dirinya. Ikatan itu tidak mudah lepas begitu saja. Ibarat simpul yang sudah diikat mati, Hinata terhubung dengan dirinya.

Namun, tidak semua kedekatan mereka disukai banyak orang. Sakura, teman Naruto sejak kecil merasa jengah dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Ia tidak suka Narutonya ada yang memonopoli selain dirinya. Hanya ia yang bisa, tidak ada lain. Bukankah ia lebih dulu kenal Naruto dibandingkan gadis itu, tapi kenapa Hinata begitu mudahnya merebut perhatian Naruto.

Sakura merasa ini semua tidak adil. Hatinya iri. Bahkan, semenjak Naruto bersama Hinata, Sakura mulai diacuhkan. Tanpa Sakura ketahui mereka sering bermain bersama tanpa mengajaknya. Sakura sedih, Naruto melupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak!" suara nyaring itu terdengar di ruang belakang, Hinata terbangun. Menajamkan pendengarannya, seperti ada yang sedang bertengkar di luar kamarnya.

"Aku bilang tidak, Steve…dia yang mulai duluan. Sungguh! Aku bukan wanita yang suka mencuri di belakang!"

Saat itu Ibu Hinata—Koumi. Mencoba menyakinkan Kushina. Entah masalah apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Tapi, pertengkaran mereka terdengar sampai keluar ruangan belakang.

"Diam!" Kushina menatap angkuh Koumi "Kalau sekali lagi kau lakukan dan tertangkap basah, hari itu juga kau harus angkat kaki dari sini! Di club ku ini, semua tip dibagi 50:50 tanpa pengecualian. Itu prinsipku. Kalau tidak suka, berhenti saja."

"Cerewet. Berisik! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!" Koumi masuk kamar sambil membanting pintu. "Tip kan diberi karena dia menyukai wajahku! Uh, berengsek!"

"Ibu…" Hinata yang tidak mengerti duduk persoalan perkelahian, hanya bisa memanggilnya dengan suara lirih

"Hinata, anakku sayang." Koumi melunak. Raut wajahnya kembali netral seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "aduh, kau terbangun karena berisik ya? Sebentar lagi Ibu akan punya cukup uang untuk mengobati matamu. Setelah dioperasi kau pasti akan bisa melihat lagi. Ya kan? Hinata, anak Ibu yang cantik…." Suara Koumi mulai melemah dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tertidur di pelukan anaknya. Sepertinya dari tadi Koumi mabuk.

"Ibu…." Hinata hanya bisa membiarkan ibunya tidur di pelukannya. Meski hanya berumur dua belas tahun, tapi Hinata tahu ibunya sedang bekerja keras untuk dirinya. Hinata sedih, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendoakan ibunya baik-baik saja.

Malam yang sunyi Hinata lalui dengan terjaga semalaman menjaga ibunya.

.

.

"Wah, kau jago menggambar ya? Ini siapa?" Sakura menatap gambar seorang perempuan di buku gambar Hinata. Membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman.

"Ini ibuku."

"Wah, ajaib sekali. Tidak bisa melihat, tapi bisa menggambar?"

"Aku…bisa melihat sampai umurku delapan tahun. Jadi, apa yang ada di benakku, di hatiku..bisa ku gambarkan."

"Warnanya? Bagaimana cara kamu memilih warnanya?" Sakura masih ingin tahu.

"Kan ada aromanya. Warna merah berbau merah, warna biru berbau biru." Hinata tersenyum, lalu mencium buku gambarnya.

"Ah, masa? Kau bohong ya!" Sakura rasanya ingin tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin pensil warna mengeluarkan aroma. Hinata sepertinya mau mengajaknya bermain anak kecil anak kecilan. Heh!

"Bukan bohong. Kau juga ada baunya. Bau warna merah, seperti api. Ibuku baunya pink cerah seperti bunga mawar. Tante Kushina…bau coklat seperti pohon yang kering. Dan kak Naruto…kak Naruto biru."

"Kau? Bau apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku..langit yang biru..sungai biru…" Hinata memberi jeda, Sakura menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hinata, "termasuk Kak Naruto juga di dalamnya." Semburat merah muncul samar di wajah Hinata.

Sakura kesal. Ia juga menyukai warna biru. Warna yang terdapat pada mata saffire Naruto. Sakura akui, siapapun yang melihat saffire secerah warna langit siang hari itu, seakan tersedot di dalamnya. Seakan menawarkan kehangatan bagi yang memandangnya. Sekarang Hinata pun menyukai warna yang sama dengannya, apa itu berarti Hinata juga menyukai Naruto?

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengecam Hinata dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim Dingin, 1995.

Salju yang turun dengan lebatnya tadi malam, telah menutupi sebagian atap rumah, jalan dan perpohonan. Naruto berjingkat masuk ke kamar Hinata. Syal beserta jaket tebal menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aman, ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama di musim dingin. Katanya, Naruto akan menunjukan tempat rahasianya hari ini pada Hinata. Tapi ternyata itu tidak mudah. Sakura selalu mengekor dirinya kemana saja. Jika saja Sakura tidak di suruh ibunya membantu membuatkan bekal untuk ayahnya, mungkin sampai sekarang, Naruto tidak akan lepas dari cengkeraman Sakura.

Naruto gembira. Lepas dari Sakura membuatnya lega. Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah Kuil yang berada di atas pegunungan sebelah Utara kota. Salju menutupi semua atap curam Kuil. Deretan perpohonan membentengi seluruh isi lapangan. Beberapa gerbang yang digunakan sebagai pintu masuk juga tidak ada penjagaan.

"Kenapa Sakura tidak diajak saja?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, manyun. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah tidak suka, ia menggerutu dalam hati, sudah susah payah ia lepas dari cengkraman Sakura, sekarang Hinata malah menanyakannya mengapa tidak mengajak Sakura. Hinata tidak paham, ia hanya ingin berduaan bersama Hinata kali ini.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku khusus untuk kamu. Hanya kamu yang boleh masuk." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya. Menyisakan jarak beberapa senti di antara mereka.

Ternyata tidak mereka saja yang berada di sana. Sebuah mobil mewah datang dari pintu masuk. Berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka berada.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah mobil. Sesosok pria tinggi paruh baya keluar. Memakai coat panjang dan rambutnya tertata rapi. Ia membawa sebuah payung, merentangkan kemudian membukanya. Berjalan memutar dari depan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu membuka pintu mobil di sisi sebelah bangku kemudi. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah keluar dari pintu mobil yang telah dibukakan.

Mungkin itu adalah tuan muda dari sang pengemudi. Sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto. Wajahnya mmancarkan kesan angkuh. Menyeringai sarkas ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga bertemu pandang satu sama lain.

Ibarat sebuah film, Tuhan sudah menuliskan skenario untuk mereka bertiga. Dan sekarang, seakan Tuhan ingin mempertemukan lebih awal. Memperkenalkan tokoh-tokohnya lebih dulu melalui pertemuan singkat yang akan membawa takdir ketiganya. Tuhan ingin agar mereka saling mengingat suatu hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat Natal!" Naruto menyalakan lilin kecil dalam goa. Membawa roti bundar isi keju yang dibelinya seusai pulang sekolah kemarin. Sebuah lilin kecil disematkan di atas roti layaknya sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat Natal juga!"

Hanya cahaya kecil, tapi cukup menerangi mereka berdua. Kebahagian tercipta dari dua orang anak kecil sedang berbagi kasih. Hanya sederhana, namun bisa menghangatkan hati mereka yang sama-sama lama membeku dalam kesepian.

"Oh iya, kata Ibumu, kau ulang tahun sebentar lagi. Aku punya hadiah." Naruto mengeluarkan kalung dari kantong celana. Sebuah pluit yang sudah disulap menjadi bandul untuk sebuah kalung. Tidak mewah, tapi tersimpan makna di dalamnya.

"Tiup ini saat kau membutuhkanku, saat tersesat, atau diganggu orang..kapan saja, kalau kau butuh aku, tiup ini. Aku akan berlari untukmu." Naruto memakaikan kalung pluit ke leher Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kalau aku meniup pluit ini, kak Naruto akan segera datang?"

"Ya." Hinata tersenyu,m Naruto merasa suhu di sekitarnya memanas, padahal udara diluar sangat dingin. Naruto sadar ia menyukai Hinata. Perasaan itu terbentuk dengan sendirinya tanpa Naruto sadari dan tanpa ia bendung. Meskipun berumur tiga belas tahun, namun perasaan untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari lubuk hati Naruto muncul. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata, begitupun juga sebaliknya.

 _Kapan saja, aku akan berlari padamu, dimana saja,…Hinata_

Di musim dingin, di dalam Goa kecil. Naruto dan Hinata—Tiga belas tahun, saling mengikat janji. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi mereka nanti. Alunan nada dari permainan gitar Naruto terdengar, sebuah nada dengan diiringi nyanyian sederhana, namun tersisip sebuah lirik cinta bahagia di dalamnya. Sekarang bukan nada lirih dan sendu lagi yang ia mainkan, semenjak ada Hinata. Naruto telah menemukan nadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

New York, 05 Januari 2008, Delapan tahun kemudian

PRIITTTTT….PRIIITTTT

Terdengar suara pluit nyaring ditiup di salah satu ruang kamar pasien. Para dokter dan semua perawat terheran-heran. Gadis cantik itu terus menerus meniup pluit panjang.

"Pembohong! Katanya kapan saja akan datang berlari…" Hinata membathin, air matanya menetes. Sudah berapa kali ia meniupkan pluit, tapi Naruto tidak datang menemuinya. Hatinya sakit, sukmanya berteriak. Rindunya terus menerus memanggil Naruto.

Pluit ditiup sekali lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya, seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, hanya ada kekosongan, hanya ada kesunyian. Hinata tertunduk lemas, membenamkan wajah di selimut. Pluit dicengkeram kuat.

 _Kau bilang akan segera datang…Kak Naruto!_

"Kak Naruto….kau tidak pernah datang! Malah tewas meninggalkanku sendiri…"

Hinata menangis. Ia tidak tahu, seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang menatapnya di balik pintu kamar.

 **TBC**


End file.
